Back in time
by fabebs
Summary: This story is set a few years after high school in an AU where Quinn goes to New York after spending sometime abroad and end up reconnecting with Rachel. We see what happens when Quinn finds out that Rachel is not the prude she always thought she would be.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday night and Quinn Fabray was landing in New York for the second time in her life. This time she didn't really know the reason quite yet, but she'd spent the last 3 years in Europe and it was time to go back. Not to Ohio nor New Haven, that thing she knew, but she missed something more familiar so she flew back to her country.

She'd travelled around Europe since the day she dropped out of Yale as If it was just some school around the corner. No lovers, no family, no best friends, no career, basically nothing she'd regret living behind. She also didn't regret making this decision. Great cities, great friends, good lovers - but still no career - were the legacy the old continent left inside Quinn. She felt like she'd really grown for the first time and no longer felt like just another pretty cheerleader.

Santana welcomed Quinn to her newly rented 2 bedroom apartment on Brooklyn with a bottle of wine and a confusing kiss. _What? Am I missing something?_

" Don't freak Q. I just wanted to get back from where we stopped " the Latina said with a grim.

That being said, Santana just changed the topic of the conversation as if the kiss never happened and slowly Quinn realized it was really just a playful kiss anyway and relaxed into the conversation (although she did had to adjust her body to ignore the tiny arouse she got from the sexiness of the kiss and the memory of their night together).

"Finally back, ahn?"

"Well, ended up missing those lips" She with a smirk

" Wow, Quinn, had no idea! Come back here, then, don't be shy" she said while walking towards Quinn, who held her hand in front of her body in defense "Nooooo, go away, I was kidding!"

Santana got back to her place with a satisfied look. "Well, you better be. I'm not in the game anymore. Apparently our night together was all it took to Brit to get back to her senses"

"You two are on and off all the time. If you call this "sense" than I must be missing something"

"Yeah, well, since you brought it up. What were you missing here anyway Q.?"

"What do you mean?"

"What brought you back?"

"Well, I never meant to stay there forever. Coming back was always the plan.

"Yeah, but what do you have in New York?"

"Wow, ok, do you want me to leave? Thought you'd be happy to have me."

"I am! That's not the point, but I know you're not coming back because of me. Is there a special someone?"

"In all honesty, no. Absolutely no one. My heart has never been more empty. In fact, that's probably what got me the courage to move again. You don't wanna be a stranger for much more than 3 years. I wanted to go to a place that wouldn't feel weird at some point. That I could settle if I wanted to. So I had to go back to America and I had to pick a city. And I didn't want to be all alone anymore. And you are my closest friend. And you live here. Therefore, here I am. So, yeah, in a way it is because of you. Happy?"

"So we'll be splitting rent?"

"That was the deal, right?"

"Hell yeah". Santana started walking towards the window and after looking out for a while questioned "So, what are we doing tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning came very different from most of Quinn's Sunday mornings in the past few years: no headache, no hangover. Turns out Santana took her to a really lame gay karaoke bar that made Quinn realize she had just spent her entire day inside airports and airplanes, so they ended up heading back home really early.

"Just so I can prepare myself, are you going to be a buzz killer like you were last night every time we go out?"

"I'm sorry, but where was the buzz for me to kill? There were like 3 people in the place."

"Exactly, because we got back so fucking early. How many gay karaoke bars do you think there are in Brooklyn? That place is always packed."

"Ok, I'm sorry Santana, promise to never kill your buzz again."

They ate their breakfast silently for a few minutes before Quinn spoke again:

"Speaking of gay singing people, you never told me anymore news about that whole Berry being gay for her teacher thing. How's that?"

"Uhhh, gossip girl. – she teased her friend before continuing - Who knew McKinley was hiding that many gays, han?"

"Making out with you for one night does not make me gay Santana. By the way, try to remember that too next time you want me to have fun and don't kill your buzz."

"Who said anything about you being gay Q?"

The smirk on Santana's face and the fact that she had a point really pissed Quinn off, so before she could blush, she continued harshly

"Well, 3 is not that big of a number, and Rachel is the only one nobody knew about, so I thought you were including me."

"How could I include you since I know about all the "someones" you made out with in Europe?"

"What's your point Santana?"

"Well, someone is someone. Is not a she, is not a he. So, technically, I have no idea what you been banging for the past 3 years."

"Don't be ridiculous Santana."

"Then tell me. Give me names. Not all of them, of course, because I know they were a lot."

"Fuck off. First I'm gay, now I'm a slut. What else S?"

"Shut up! I am so not calling you a slut! I'd bang half Europe too had I been there. Stop being defensive and give me names."

"Jesus, what about Berry? I asked you a question!"

"Ok, now I'm really starting to think there were girls. Names Quinn! Please!"

"What the hell Santana? Whats wrong with you? There's no way I never told you about anyone! Gosh! Ok, there was Sam, Alex, June… Happy?"

"No".

"No?"

"These names could be both sex and you know it. So just tell me Quinn. You made out with girls, what's the big deal? We're not in Ohio anymore, this is fucking New York. If Berry can do it, you sure as hell can do it to."

_God damn it Santana! It's a fucking Sunday morning! _Quinn really didn't want to talk about it but there was no way Santana would let it go so easily so she just stood there holding her face between her hands for a few seconds so she could process this whole coming out thing that she wasn't planning to happen so soon. After giving it some thought she got up and started to walk and talk.

"Ok Santana, yes, I've been with both boys and girls. Sam was a boy, but Alex and June were girls. So that's it, you were not the only one."

"I knew it."

"Yeah, well, I was not so great in hiding it."

"No, I mean, I knew I wasn't gonna be the only one. You don't just come twice when a girl goes down on you and just stop it there. "

"Oh, come on Santana! Shut up!"

"What? Am I wrong? Oh! Were you pretending Q?" – She said with a playful hurt feeling "With your best friend? No way you could act so well."

"Pleeeease Santana, just shut your mouth! Jesus, when are you going to change? Seriously, grow up! I'll move in with Berry and Kurt if you keep this attitude! I'm not kidding!"

Quinn was truly unhappy with the situation and was about to leave the room when Santana saw the unhappiness in her face and decided to change her tone (although she had a really good comment on the whole moving in with Berry thing)

"Ok, ok, no more jokes. Promise. Not that you coming twice was a joke, it was really hot but you're obviously not ready to talk about it."

"Right, cause there's so much to say about it. It happened Santana, congratulations, you're a great fucker. Happy? You need a trophy? "

"Wow! Quinn and language? Took you for granted Q, you really are in a whole new level. And yes, I'd like the trophy".


End file.
